justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S
Main= The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S was a proposed sit and survive game for The Return to Freddy's Volume 2 (Other games contained in Volume 2 included The Return to Freddy's 5 and _RADSLA_) by BFPFilms424/Tyler and the prequel to The Return to Freddy's 5. But, like with the rest of Volume 2 as well as the proposed Major Updates for the Volume 1 games, it ended up being cancelled. Known Gameplay FRANKBURT'S was supposed to have 7 nights; 5 main nights and 2 bonus nights, with the 7th night called "BEGINNING OF A NEW AGE", which was presumably where all of the animatronics' AI were raised up to 20. During the night shift, the player would've been able to move back and fourth inside their Security Office. In the back side of this office, there would've been a vent which the player could hide inside of by clicking it and then crawl to the Dining Area, where the player would've had a 360° view, and vice-versa. Since the animatronics could appear at any area at the same time, including behind your back in the vents, the player would've had to keep crawling to the other side and "pray they don't die" until 8 AM. The game was also planned to implement a cinematic cutscene where the protagonist would have been introduced to the establishment. Biography On Novemember of 2015, around the time when The Return to Freddy's 5 was still being developed, BFPFilms424 had started working on a spin-off project with Bioninjagames behind the scenes. This project was called "FRANKBURT'S". A few months later on 2016, BFPFilms424 announced on his old twitter the name of the project he was working on in a cryptic code, along with a teaser on his official website showcasing Kitty FazCat's new endoskeleton. The message was then translated by the user "RoxasIIIKeys" into scrambled letters, which revealed the message to actually read Lockjaw's real name, Frankburt. A few days later, the game was changed from being a spin-off to an official installment set in the main TRTF universe. However, Tyler eventually gave up on development after being told by therapists to do so and gave Feline Animations the ownerships and rights of the TRTF Saga. However, when F_A left the team and ToonsterGames took over, he transferred the ownerships of TRTF: FRANKBURT'S to ShaneTheBarbarian, who was also planning to revive the project but eventually cancelled it permanently. However, there have been a few fan-made remakes as of late... Known Characters Animatronics * Frankburt * Kitty FazCat * Buster * Jester-In-A-Box * Fang the Golden Wolf Humans * Blake * Carson * Alison * Alison's second-in-command Trivia * The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S was said to come back during the TRTF Saga Reboot era as one of the various chapters of the continuity called "FRANKBURT'S: A different chapter", like it was originally intended. However, this was later revealed to have been a bait along with all of the other FNAF Fan-Game traits of the first chapter. |-|Gallery= Gameplay Warning.PNG|The Warning Screen. STDEAD.PNG|The Prologue scene of the game. Notice how Alison is dead yet still talking, most likely referencing his semi-inmortality. IntroFRANKBURTS.png|The intro text that was going to be used in FRANKBURT'S. TitleScreenTRTF-F.png|The Title Screen. KittyFazCatTitleScreen.png|The Title Screen (Kitty FazCat variant). OFFICE FRANKBURTS.PNG|Gameplay Footage of The Office. CutsceneFrankburts.PNG|An unfinished After-Day Minigame featuring Alison as an infant. EndingFRANKBURTS.PNG|The Final Ending. Teasers Kitty Fazcat TRTF Frankburt's Endoskeleton.png|One of the early teasers of TRTF: FRANKBURT'S before it was officially announced, showcasing a new endoskeleton design. TRTF Frankburt's Logo 1.jpg|First logo of The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S . 13263857_245540049136735_815274257364904701_n.png|A Facebook exclusive teaser showing the newest logo of the game. TRTF Frankburts Teaser.png|First official teaser, showcasing Frankburt's new modern design. TRTF_Frankburts_Teaserbright.png|Same image but brightened. Frankburt's Teaser 2.png|Second official teaser, featuring Frankburt and Kitty FazCat's newest looks. Frankburt's_Teaser_2bright.png|Same image but brightened. The Final Chapters.png|Third official teaser which reveals that this game is the second part of The Final Chapter. 16f3f1 cc8ae396ab934da9aba04789c4cb60e8~mv2.png|Fourth and final teaser, featuring Buster's new appearance. trtf_f_teaser5bright.png|Same image but brightened. |-|Audio= The Title Screen theme. The ambience theme. The Narration scene's background music. The cutscene's first background music. The cutscene's second background music. The cancelled "Come On, Get Happy" song which can be found by clicking the radio in The Office. The song is originally from a season 7 episode of House M.D. The song that was going to be used in the final cutscene. Category:Games Category:FRANKBURT'S Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Stub Category:Cancelled